We'll Survive
by Otaku Kuroi Yami
Summary: Cela se passe durant la fuite de Bertholdt,Reiner et Ymir...Reiner réfléchis à ses actes et tente de se rassurer...Quelques Spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 10


**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriétés d'Hajime Isayama**

**Note de l'auteur: Juste un petit OS sur Reiner Bertholdt Ymir et Eren...Bonne lecture.**

« On ne peut pas mourir….Pas avant d'être rentré chez nous ! »

Reiner ouvrit les yeux et regardant autour de lui il soupira. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'était endormis sur une des larges branches des arbres de la forêt dans laquelle Berthtoldt, Ymir, et Lui s'étaient réfugiés après les événements qui avaient bouleversé leurs existence

« Encore ce rêve….. »

Il se leva et regarda l'horizon….Rien….Juste…Des plaines à pertes de vues c'est impossible qu'on puisse les trouver ici. Nous sommes en dehors des murs et de plus en plein milieu de la nuit…Quel genre de suicidaire viendrait s'y aventurer…Suicidaire hein…Il en connaissait un. Un jeune brun aux yeux verts qui avait pour but d'exterminer tous les titans de ce monde. Il avait sympathisé avec lui le 2ème jour d'entrainement en lui demandant s'il avait des conseils pour réussir à maitriser l'équipement tridimensionnel. Reiner sourit en se remémorant l'expression grave que prenait le brun à chaque fois que Keith Shadis lui faisait une remarque déplaisante. Cette amitié profonde qu'avaient auparavant le brun et le blond s'était transformée en une haine intense pour le blond. Eren haïssait Reiner, il le haïssait pour lui avoir menti pendant 3 ans, il le haïssait pour le traître qu'il était.

« Reiner…Bertholdt….Bande de sales traîtres ! »

Les paroles du brun se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas tort, Il avait raison. Reiner le savait, Eren n'avait pas voulu croire le fait qu'Annie était le Titan féminin, Il n'avait pas aussi voulu croire que Bertholdt et Reiner étaient les principaux responsables de la mort de sa mère. Eren ne voulait pas croire que ses propres compagnons n'étaient pas de son côté, qu'ils lui avaient apporté le malheur, Eren voulait croire que tout le monde était du côté de l'humanité et que tout le monde se battrait pour récupérer la liberté que les Titans leur avaient dérobé il y a un siècle. Il ne peut pas comprendre….Reiner et Bertholdt ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils étaient rassurés du fait qu'Eren les voit comme des ennemis à exterminer. C'était dur pour eux, dur de faire semblant d'être du côté de l'Humanité, de voir que tout le monde leurs faisaient confiance pendant 3 ans ! Vivre dans le mensonge pendant 3 ans ! Tisser des liens d'amitiés pendant 3 ans en sachant pertinemment bien qu'un jour il faudra les laisser derrière et continuer d'avancer sans se retourner ! Reiner était plus humains que Bertholdt, contrairement à lui, Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Eren qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Pendant que Bertholdt, lui, était resté assis en le fusillant du regard comme si il voulait dire

« Pourquoi tu cherches des explications ? On a rien à lui dire, ne cherche pas à t'excuser »  
Pourquoi chercher à s'excuser quand le mal est déjà fait ? Reiner avait beaucoup réfléchis et il en avait difficilement conclus que c'était parce qu'il avait eu peur, il avait eu peur de la réaction d'Eren. Il avait peur de ce que le futur lui réserve. Eren était la seule personne de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement qui avait montré le plus de réaction. Les autres n'avaient presque pas réagis, comme s'ils savaient que ça arriveraient. Même Armin et Jean qui étaient assez proche de Reiner n'avaient pas eu de réaction. Le défaut d'Eren, c'est qu'il ne se bat pas en tant que soldat. S'il se battait en tant que soldat il aurait continué de se battre sans se poser de question comme Mikasa sait le faire. Il n'arrive pas à accepter la réalité de ce monde cruel, il se cache derrière ses idéaux. Il se bat avec sa détermination et rien d'autre. La seule fois où il a su se priver de son humanité c'était lors de son combat contre Annie, Il avait presque perdu son humanité entière. Les larmes d'Annie l'avaient ramené à la réalité et une fois de plus il ne s'était pas battu en tant que soldat et il l'avait laissé fuir en la laissant s'emprisonné dans un cristal représentant la peur qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ses derniers instants. En bref, Eren était trop humain pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde sans pitié.

"Reiner ? "

La voix tremblante de Bertholdt avait interrompu le blond

"Hm ?  
-...Tu regrettes ? Interrogea Bertholdt en fixant l'horizon  
-Regretter quoi ?  
-D'être le monstre que tu es ? Enfin...On est deux! Fit il en souriant  
-Espèce d'idiot si je regrettais quoi que se soit, je serais déjà partis. Trancha Reiner  
-Partis où ?"

Le question de Bertholdt l'avait...L'avait déstabilisé. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de "chez lui"...Justement! Il se bat pour retourner chez lui !

"Je serais retourné chez nous...J'aurais tout fait pour y arriver.  
-Reiner...Promets moi quelque chose... Murmura Bertholdt hésitant  
-Quoi ? Reiner se tourna vers lui  
-Promets moi que...Qu'on continuera notre combat à deux et pas en solo...  
-Bien sûr que oui! On la commencé à deux! On le finira à deux! S'exclama le blond, il s'était même levé  
-Hé les amoureux fermez-là un peu..."

"D-D-D-De quoi tu parles Ymir!? Hurla Bertholdt le visage tout rouge  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle vu ta réaction. Marmonna la brune  
-Ok, Ymir. Va te coucher. Se moqua Reiner  
-Fais pas l'innocent Reiner, t'es pas tout blanc~ Chantonna Ymir  
-Ouais, peut-être que je ne suis pas tout blanc! Mais toi et Christa...ça y va hein ? Hahaha! Reiner pleurait de rire  
-Raah! Arrêtez ! Soupira Bertholdt"

Les 3 Titans Shifters se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Le bruit insupportable du silence fut rompu par un gémissement provenant du tronc de l'arbre. Un titan...Non...Des Titans étaient attroupés autour de l'arbre dans lequel Reiner,Bertholdt et Ymir avaient pu dormir tranquillement jusqu'à maintenant. Ymir soupira, Reiner pris un air grave tandis que Bertholdt préparait ses affaires. Titan ou pas, ils ont les armes, la détermination, leur but.

"On y va ?"


End file.
